One Happy Ending
by tsubaki kashiwagi
Summary: ...Sebastian mencium bibir merah Ciel di sebuah kapsul kincir angin raksasa..


One Happy Ending

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana

A/N : hahaha…ini adalah fanfic pertama Saya..mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan+ jelek. Tapi Saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi agar fanfic buatan saya bias jadi lebih bermutu!  
(o)/

RnR

Di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive yang selalu tenang tiba2 saja menjadi sangat kacau karena, Kepala Keluarga mereka, Ciel Phantomhive sedang terserang flu musim panas. 

"uhuk,huk,huatchii..!", terdengar suara Ciel yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

Tap tap tap..! suara langkah kaki itu disertai dengan teriakan seorang Butler yang tidak lain ialah Sebastian Michaelis.  
"Anda tidak apa-apa,young master?" raut wajah Sebastian menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir pada majikannya itu.  
"A,aku tidak apa. Pergilah,Sebastian!" muka Ciel jadi semakin merah melihat Butlernya itu.  
"tapi..!" belum sempat Sebastian melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah diberi pandangan membunuh oleh Ciel.  
"baiklah. Jika anda membutuhkan saya, segera panggil saja." Sebastian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"arghhh..kepalaku pusing sekali!" batin Ciel sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia terus saja mengerang dengan suara kecil yang tidak mungkin terdengar orang lain.*seorang Ciel selalu mempunyai harga diri tinggi..fufu..* Tiba2 ia teringat kejadian 2 hari lalu yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan terkena penyakit flu. Dimulai dari Ciel yang memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras dan berteriak,  
"Sebastian, apa-apaan ini?"  
"saya tidak mengerti maksud anda,tuan?"  
"ini, baca saja sendiri!"  
Ciel melemparkan surat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Sebastian dan duduk di kursinya. Butler itu segera membacanya dan tersenyum.  
"ini kan hanya surat ajakan bermain, tuan."  
"bermain apanya? Itu surat ajakan BERKENCAN!" kata Ciel dengan menambahkan penekanan pada kata `berkencan'. Sebastian yang melihat young masternya itu marah hanya tertawa kecil.  
"lagipula, siapa yang menyetujui ajakan perempuan aneh itu?" Tanya Ciel dengan kesal.  
"saya, tuan. Bukankah bagus berkencan dengan tunangan sendiri?" jawab Sebastian dengan tampang tidak bersalah.  
"aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perempuan itu!"  
kemarahan Ciel sudah hampir meledak. Ia tidak suka tiap kali tunangannya itu datang ataupun mengajaknya berkencan layaknya pasangan lain.  
"bagaimana jika anda coba dulu? Mungkin akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang anda kira."  
Sebastian berusaha membujuk young masternya itu agar mau pergi dengan Elizabeth-sama. Ciel hanya menghela napas dan menyetujui usul Sebastian. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jika acara itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang, Sebastian harus mau melakukan apa saja yang dimintanya. Esoknya, Ciel sudah berdiri menunggu di Taman kediamannya. Sebuah mobil hitam melintas di hadapannya.

"Ciel! Aku benar2 rindu padamu!" teriak Elizabeth-sama sambil berlari berusaha memeluk Ciel.  
"cih!" decak Ciel sembari menghindari pelukan itu.  
"young master sangat tersanjung menerima ajakan berkencan dari anda, Elizabeth-sama." Sebastian berjalan ke arah perempuan pirang itu dan memberi salam.  
"kau ini selalu sopan,ya. Ngomong2, benarkah Ciel mengatakan itu?"  
"tentu saja tidak!" sergahnya dan memelototi sang Butler.  
"Elizabeth-sama, ke mana kita akan pergi?"  
"ke tempat yang pastinya tidak pernah Ciel datangi!"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ciel hanya menjawab pertanyaan Elizabeth dengan `hem..' atau `tidak' lalu kembali diam. Sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh Elizabeth. Barulah ia sadar tempat itu saat melihat sebuah Kincir raksasa yang berputar pelan. Tebakan tunangannya itu benar. Itu memang tempat yang belum pernah Ciel datangi sekalipun. Ia sendiri tidak pernah terpikir untuk ke sana karena pekerjaannya yang selalu sibuk.

Sebastian berjalan di samping Ciel mulai dari membeli tiket sampai masuk ke Taman Hiburan itu. Ciel memandangi setiap wahana dengan serius, tanpa sadar Elizabeth telah menggandeng lengannya dan mengajak naik komidi putar. Wahana itu semakin membuatnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun dengan mukanya yang sangat manis. Ciel mulai marah dengan kencan ini. Setelah komidi putar, jet coaster menjadi wahana yang sangat dinantikan oleh Elizabeth. Ciel menatap ngeri pada orang2 yang berkeringat seusai naik jet coaster itu namun tetap menjaga harga dirinya dengan ikut naik wahana itu bersama Elizabeth. Benar saja, Ciel hampir pingsan saat jet coaster itu berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selesai menaikinya ia berjalan pergi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Sebastian menyusulnya dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style.  
"waaahhhh! Turunkan aku, bodoh!" ronta Ciel seraya menarik-narik dasi Sebastian.  
"tidak. Anda kelihatan lelah sekali,tuan."  
"aku tidak lelah..ukhh..!" Ciel menutup mulutnya dan tidak meronta lagi.  
"tunggulah di sini, saya akan mencari minuman!" perintah (?) Sebastian lalu berlari meninggalkan Ciel di kursi dekat stand-stand di taman. Sebastian kembali membawa sekaleng jus strawberry agar mual Ciel mereda. Tanpa ragu-ragu Ciel meminum jus itu sampai habis dan terdiam.  
"hey." Panggilnya.  
"ada apa,young master?"  
"a,anu..te,teri..ma…kas..ss.." ucapnya terbata-bata hampir seperti desahan.  
"sama-sama,tuan." Sebastian yang sudah mengetahui maksud majikannya ini yang tidak berterus terang tersenyum senang.  
triring..tringg.. Ponsel Ciel berbunyi.  
"hallo, ada apa?" angkatnya dengan nada kasar.  
"Ciel! Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang,kau akan kutelepon lagi!"  
telepon itu terputus.  
"Sebastian. Aku mau pulang."  
"anda tidak mau main yang lain?"  
"aku mau pulang sekarang!"  
"baik." Sebastian mengambil ponselnya dan hampir menelepon taksi jika saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ciel terus saja memandangi kincir raksasa di hadapannya itu.  
"tuan,maukah anda ikut saya sebentar?"  
"eh? Ke mana?"  
" naik kincir ini."  
Sebastian menarik lengan masternya dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kapsul kincir raksasa.  
"mau apa naik ini?"  
"anda ingin menaikinya kan?"  
"aku…"  
Ciel tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih diam. Saat kincir mulai bergerak naik, ia menatap takjub ke segala arah. Sebastian memandangi Ciel yang begitu tertarik menatap sekelilingnya. Mata Ciel teralih ke pemandangan di depannya. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Ciel segera berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Sebastian melihat ke belakang Ciel dan tersenyum licik.  
"anda mau tahu bagaimana rasanya, young master?" seringaian sudah mulai terpampang di wajah Sebastian.  
"a,apa maksudmu..hemphh!"  
bibir merah Ciel sudah menempel di bibir Sebastian yang dingin. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Sebastian padanya. Tapi ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut. Begitu lembutnya sampai Ciel terbawa oleh ciuman itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti cumi rebus. Melihat hal itu ia malah memeluknya. Kali ini Ciel tidak menolak. Begitu kincir berhenti ia langsung berlari menuju taksi yang sudah dipesan Sebastian sebelumnya dan tidak mau menatap Sebastian setelahnya.

.

tok..tok..tok!  
suara ketukan itu mengagetkan Ciel dan membuatnya harus menoleh ke arah Butlernya itu.  
"saya membawakan teh hangat untuk anda."  
"letakkan saja di situ dan pergilah." Ciel menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.  
"saya tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat anda meminumnya."  
Ciel mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya. Sebastian tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.  
"tu,tunggu!" cegah Ciel.  
"ada apa,tuan?" Sebastian tampak kebingungan.  
"a,aku… Senang pergi ke sana.. Ja,jadi kau tidak perlu mengabulkan syaratku itu." Ciel mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.  
"saya juga senang."  
"te,temani aku ke sana lagi kapan-kapan…" Ciel menundukkan kepalanya.  
"as your wish.." senyuman Sebastian tersungging dengan begitu lembutnya di wajahnya.  
"terima kasih."  
Ciel benar2 senang dengan jawaban Sebastian sampai-sampai tertidur sambil memimpikan Sebastian. Akhirnya flunya sembuh dan ia kembali seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja ia jadi lebih sering menghilang bersama Sebastian. *ufufufu..bayangkan saja sendiri..*  
-the end- 

A/N : buhh..wahaha..akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini,terima kasih udah mau baca,ya!


End file.
